Exhausted
by shield.of.agents
Summary: Beca is ill, and Chloe is the cause and cure. Bechloe. Mentioned Staubrey.


Beca thought she was just tired. She stumbled out of her philosophy class, feeling terrible.

She was worried about the Bellas, failing her classes, making a certain redhead hate her…

She didn't know what she had done to upset Chloe, but recently, whenever Beca tried to talk to her, or make plans with her, the girl had always made some excuse and rushed away. She wouldn't _ignore_ her exactly, she would just be distant.

But as Beca was walking back to her room, she spotted the ginger sitting on a bench reading. Thinking that the girl wouldn't want to talk to her, she walked passed muttering a, "Hi Chlo."

Chloe looked up and said, "Hi Beca - woah. Are you okay?"

The brunette stopped, and said, "I don't feel too good actually."

"You don't look too good either!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks." Beca muttered sarcastically.

"Do you need some aspirin?" Chloe asked, looking worried.

"Nah, I'll be fine as soon as I get back to my-" That was the last thing Beca remembered before everything went black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut uuup." Beca groaned.

She heard a gasp, and opened her eyes. She realised that she was looking at Chloe, and smiled. Then she registered everything else around her.

She was in hospital and was vaguely aware of pains in her chin and forehead. The annoying beep turned out to be a heart monitor. Chloe's hand was wrapped around hers.

"Oh my goodness Beca, I was so worried. You were talking one minute, and the next you were on the ground."

Chloe suddenly seemed to realise that her hand was holding Beca's, and went to pull away, but Beca clung on.

"What happened?" she said.

Chloe looked away and said, "You...You fainted."

"What?!" Beca had barely even had a cold before, let alone faint.

"Yeah I know. You've been out for about three hours, and you cut your head and chin when you fell. The doctors did some tests. They said it's exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?"

"Yeah. They said that you haven't been eating, sleeping, and you must be really stressed out. Is that true?" Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca's and looked at her sternly.

"I...I don't know." Beca tried to think.

"Well, when was the last time you ate and slept?"

"Eating was probably, tuesday morning. I haven't had much of an appetite."

"Beca! It's Thursday afternoon!" she yelled. "And sleeping?"

"I've been trying, but I've been thinking about stuff." Beca looked down, so she didn't have to look Chloe in her beautiful eyes.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Maybe...Saturday. I've slept for about 8 hours overall the whole week."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT THAT WOULD STOP YOU FROM SLEEPING SO LONG?"

Beca jumped; Chloe was so calm a second ago, and suddenly she was all fired up.

"You." She said meekly, still avoiding Chloe's gaze.

"WELL THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO - what?"

"You." Beca said more loudly.

Chloe was at a loss for words, and seemed to fall into her chair.

"Why would you be worried about me? You're the one who fainted!"

"More like, how you've been avoiding me."

"What-I haven't been-"

"Yeah you have Chlo. And that bothered me." Beca took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I like you Chloe. I mean I _like_ you. A lot. And I understand why you're pushing me away, but-"

Chloe cut her off, by leaning over and kissing her. Beca was surprised at first, but then responded just as passionately.

When they broke away, Chloe smirked and said, "Do you need some oxygen Mitchell?"

Beca just stared at Chloe, confused. "But...But you've been pushing me away. I thought I'd done something to offend you!"

Chloe laughed, and explosions seemed to go off in Beca's stomach at the sound.

"I was just trying to work up the courage to come out. My parents are Christian, and I don't know how they would take it, if I told them I was gay."

"But what about Tom?" Beca said. "I thought you two were going out."

Chloe laughed again and said, "Tom? Nah, he's gay. We've known each other since first grade, and we just thought it would be easier, if we told our parents we were going out. Plus, he's really funny."

Beca was still finding it hard to speak. "So...So you like me? As in, truly, actually, really like me?"

"Yes Beca. I truly, actually, really like you."

"Cool! So, when can I get out of here?"

"The doctors said that when you wake up, they'll check you over, and if everything's okay, you can be discharged."

"Yay! What time is it?"

"About half past seven." Chloe replied.

"Woah." Said Beca. "That's so weird. Last thing I remember, it was 4pm." She laughed. "Oh goodie! Now I get to go back to my dorm, and get the evil eyes from Kimmy Jin! Lucky me!" She said sarcastically.

"You could come stay at my place." Chloe said.

"What about Aubrey?" Beca asked uncomfortably.

Chloe waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about Bree. She'll probably be in Stacey's room."

"Aubrey and Stace, really?"

"Yeah, for about 3 months now."

"Wowww. We must be the gayest group on campus."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, do you wanna come over? Someone has to keep an eye on you, and make sure you eat properly."

"Where would I sleep? I am _not_ sleeping in Aubrey's bed. Do you have a sofa?"

"What, in our tiny dorm? Definitely not."

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Beca said casually, though she was dreading the idea.

Chloe snorted, and said, "After you just came out of hospital? That's not gonna happen. You'll just have to sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, no worries. I mean, you have to be well rested for our date tomorrow, don't you?" Chloe said indifferently.

Beca choked. "Wait, what?" she asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"Our date! We're gonna go out for a meal, or go to a bar, whichever one you prefer." Chloe said happily.

Beca thought for a moment, then said, "Okay. A meal. I am not getting drunk in front of you on our first date. When I get wasted, I tend to be really, really honest with people. I do _not_ wanna put you off me."

"That could never happen." said Chloe. "Anyway, I'm going to get a doctor, so we can get you out of here."

"Good. I really hate hospitals. They're too clean." Beca said, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh god, that was so cute." said Chloe. She kissed Beca on the nose, and walked out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

If you had told Beca that in 5 hours, she would be in bed with Chloe, she would have laughed in your face. But, here she was, not believing her luck.

Chloe was playing with Beca's hair. Beca was loving it.

"Beale?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You're amazing."

"I know. Mitchell?"

"Yeah?

"So are you."

For the first time in several days, Beca slept the whole night, not even waking when Aubrey came back, accidently bumped into a chair, and yelled _FUCK_ quite loudly.

 **Hi! So, that was my first attempt at a Bechloe fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
